Winter Weekly Challenges
by thenewkait
Summary: This will be a collection of one-shots for the challenge till New Years for the Hogwarts Online forum. Stay tuned!
1. Of Snowball Fights

**A/N: Hi guys! I think this will be a collection of one-shots for the challenge till New Years for the Hogwarts Online forum. If you like it leave a comment. If you don't leave a comment. I love all comments.**

**Without further ado the first challenge!**

* * *

**Theme 1: Winter**

**Prompts: ice, cloak, hot chocolate, regret and "Never again!" (to be said)**

* * *

Lily sat her book down on the table in front of her. Winter exams were finally over and she was positive she had got all O's. She strecthed her arms back.

"Got ya!" Her best friend, Alice, jumped up behind her and tickled her arms.

"Alice! Not funny!" Lily screamed between laughter.

"SHHH!" Madame Pince yelled at them.

"Sorry!" They both whispered.

"Come on, let's go." Alice said grabbing Lily's bag and leaving the library.

They walked to Gryffindor tower.

"Lily! Lily it's snowing!" Alice yelled looking out the window.

"Good observation, Captain Obvious."

Alice stuck her tounge out at her. "I MEANT that it's snowing! We should go out!"

Lily looked out the window. "No."

"Awww! Why? I wanna go out!" Alice pleaded.

"No. Potter and his gang of miscreants are out there and I don't feel like messing with them today."

"Lily. Really?" Alice looked at her. "It's just Potter. Honestly, we don't even have to go over there. The grounds are huge! I'm sure we can avoid them!"

"You don't know Potter." Lily mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Fine if you want to go out, we'll go out!"

"Yay!" Alice said jumping up and down.

Lily sighed. "Come on."

Alice only stopped bouncing when she slipped on a sheet of ice and landed hard on her rear.

"It's not that funny, Lily Evans!" Alice huffly said.

"I'm sorry." She laughed.

"Well if your going to be that way!" Alice stood on her tiptoes and yelled. "Potter! Hey Potter!"

Lily instantly stopped laughing. "You wouldn't?"

"Already did." Alice smiled. Potter and his friends were making their way over to where the girls were standing.

"You yelled?" James said.

"No one wants you here." Lily said.

"Not from what I heard." Sirius said nudging James.

"Go away! Alice was just being dumb." Lily hit Alice with her elbow.

"Ow! No I wasn't. I have something I want to ask them."

Lily was shocked. "What?"

"I was just wondering if you would be intrested in a snowball fight?"

"You called us all the way over here just for a snowball fight?" Sirius said.

"You bet." Alice beamed at them.

Lily saw Alice reach to her pocket where she kept her wand. She knew Alice well enough to do the same.

"Why do you think we would want to do that?" James asked her.

"Oh. I just thought it would be fun. You know now that we all finished exams. And we need a way to relax."

"Well," Remus said, "I think it would be fun."

"Mooney, really?" Sirius said.

"On the count of three. Shoot and run like hell." Alice whispered to Lily. Lily nodded her head.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Come on, boys. Live a little." Lily said.

"THREE!" Alice yelled, she nailed Sirius with a giant snowball.

Lily aimed nasty one at James.

"RUN!" They took of as fast as she could.

"Oh! Now you have it coming! Come on, boys." James said taking off after Lily.

She continually shot snowballs over her shot a huge snowball at her that made her trip. She crashed down into the snow.

"Got ya!" James said, standing over her.

"Yeah but never again!" Lily threw snow in his face and took off.

After a few minutes, Lily realized she didn't hear James behind her. She stopped.

She felt a tap on her shoulder. She whirled around. No one was there.

Another tap. Still no one.

"I know your there, knows about that stupid cloak of yours."

"Do they, Evans?" James whispered in her ear. She whirled around to where she thought he was.

"Missed me." James whispered again.

"Come out and face me like a man." Lily laughed. Her wand poised in her hand.

"Don't think I will." James said right by her ear. She sent a snowball the way.

"Missed again. No wonder your not on the Quidditch team." James laughed.

"Well at least I don't have to cheat with an invisibility cloak."

"Not cheating, Evans just playing to my strengths. Got ya!" James threw off the cloak and picked her up.

Lily screamed and dropped her wand. "Let me go."

"No not just yet. You're my prisioner."

"James Potter! Let me go!"

"Aww, now what ever happened to manners?"

"Please?" Lily asked giving him the puppy dog look.

James hesitated, then sighed. "Don't make me regret this."

He set her down on the ground and sat down beside her. "Now stay here. You are still my prisioner."

"Don't count on that to long. Alice will come save me."

James laughed. "I like to see her try to get past Padfoot."

"Oh she will. Alice is one mean witch." Lily laughed.

"You have a beautiful laugh." James stated looking at Lily.

Lily blushed. "Your crazy, Potter."

"I'm serious, Lily. It's beautiful." He sat closer to her. He was quite warm so Lily put her head on his shoulder.

"If you say so."

"I do say so." James said taking her face and looking at her. "Believe me I wouldn't lie to you."

Looking at James like this, Lily never noticed how much blue was in them.

"Your eyes are beautiful, I never noticed all the blue in them." Lily said. James smiled. "Your beautiful in general, Lily."

Lily felt a blush creep up her cheeks. James leaned forward.

"We got her! We- oh. Umm, sorry, mate." Sirius said.

Lily jumped back.

"We got, Stebbins!" Remus said. Alice poked her face around his back.

"Yeah, they had me cornered. I had no other choice but to surrender." Her eyes were bright.

Lily laughed. "James had me slung over his shoulder."

"Kinky." Sirius joked. James hit him in the back of the head. "Ow! Sorry."

"It's freezing." James said. "Let's go get some hot chocolate from the kitchen."

The boys all followed. "You coming, Lily?" James asked.

Lily smiled at James. Earlier today, she would have laughed if someone said she would be hanging out with James Potter. Now...Maybe she wouldn't.

"Sure why not."


	2. Of Godparents and Proposals

**A/N: Here is round two!**

**The second week of competition for Hogwarts Online. The theme and prompts are listed below. If you like the story, leave a comment. If you don't, leave a comment. They are part of my favorites things. (Along with brown paper packages tied up with string.)**

**

* * *

**

**theme for round two is someone having a surprise for someone else.**

**With the prompts:**

**"Turn around," **

**"stop fighting and listen to me for a second,"**

**"surprise,"**

**"oh wow,"**

**and "Thank you"**

* * *

Hermione threw her weight against the door and gave it a shove. She would have to call the super up tomorrow to fix the lock that wouldn't unlatch. She set her grocery bags on the counter and began to unpack them. She had just started dinner when she heard a bang from her doorway.

"Bloody hell, Hermione. You need to get that door fixed." Ron grumbled from the hallway.

"Merlin, Ronald, have you ever heard of knocking?" She stared at the door which was hanging from one hinge.

"Sorry, Mione," Harry said from behind Ron holding a box. "We were trying to surprise you, but I guess that didn't work." He smiled at her. "Surprise, we brought you cake."

Hermione glared at him. "And what exactly will a cake do to fix my door, Harry?"

His smile faded. "Well, I don't know exactly."

"What's all this?" Ginny walked out of the dining room. "Why didn't you two idiots Apperate into the flat?" She shook her head. "Hermione, turn around and give your best friend a hug before she hurts your boyfriend and her husband! Harry go put that cake in the kitchen. I didn't spend all afternoon baking it just to have you ruin it."

She hugged Ginny,"Thank you, for the cake."

"It was no trouble, Mione. I'm just sorry about those two morons."

"And speaking of which, Ronald," Hermione said, a smile spreading on her lips. "Fix my door now, or you will have to change your fear from spiders." She turned and walked back to the kitchen.

Harry and Ginny laughed, Ron turned pale and then fixed her door. They went to the kitchen. Harry had his arm wrapped around Ginny's waist. He helped her sit down at the table then sat down beside her. Harry and Ginny had been married in the spring and now Ginny was pregnant with their first child. Out of all the Weasley's, Ron was the only one not married at this point, much to Hermione's displeasure. They had been dating for quite sometime, and Ron still looked as if he was in no rush to get married. Hermione thought that after being best man in his sister and best friend's wedding that he might start to think about making her a Weasley, but apparently Ron was content on not getting married.

Ron came up behind her and kissed her cheek. "Sorry about the door, love. What are you making?"

She turned around and kissed him, then rolled her eyes. "Are you always hungry?"

"Mione, you have known me for years! When am I not hungry?" He smiled down at her.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you broke my door." She pushed him away and turned back to her cooking.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be mad over something stupid like that." Ron slumped over to the table and sat down.

"Excuse me!" Hermione spun around. "Since when was being angry about someone blowing your door off its hinges stupid."

"I apologized for that. Why are you always so mad at me?"

"I am not always mad at you! I wasn't even mad about the door anymore."

"Hermione, you are always mad." Ron said as if it was sheer fact. "In fact, I can't remember the last time you weren't mad."

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! You ungrateful little-"

"Will you two stop fighting and listen to me for a second." Ginny said. Stopping Hermione before she exploded.

"I'm sorry, Gin. What were you saying?"

"Well, actually, Harry and I have something to ask of you, Hermione." She was beaming from ear to ear."Well we were wondering if you would be our baby's godmother?"

Hermione face broke out into a huge smile. "Oh wow, I never thought you would ask me."

"So, does that mean you'll do it?" Harry asked her, his smile mirroring Ginny's.

"Yes! Of course I will." She hugged both of them.

Ron was smiling but he looked slightly confused. "I thought that godparents were usually someone not in the family."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I know it seems that she is our sister, Ron, but seeing as to how you two are dating."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, Ron. You know I'm not really in your family. So why would that matter."

"Because I thought you wanted to be." Ron said, his face glowing bright red.

"I don't understand, Ron. What do you mean?"

"I mean. Hermione Jean Granger, would you marry me?" Ron knelt in front of her and pulled a ring from his robe pocket.

Hermione was stunned. Harry and Ginny looked just as surprised as she probably did.

"I guess that is a no." Ron mumbled. Putting the ring back.

"Yes." Hermione mumbled to shocked to speak more.

"Yes it's a no?" Ron asked.

"No, you insane man. Yes! I will marry you!" She knelt down beside him and kissed him. Harry and Ginny cheered.

"Finally." Ginny said, getting plates out of the cupboard. "Harry, will you get the glasses and firewhiskey. I do believe this calls for a toast."

"Ginevra Weasley! You can not drink firewhiskey in your condition. That's my godchild in there." Hermione said pulling away from Ron.

"I knew that would get you two to seperate. Fine I will toast with water." Ginny handed them all a drink.

"To doors." Harry said.

"To godparents." Ginny offered.

"To weddings." Ron said, kissing Hermione's hand.

"To family." And Hermione clinked her glass with the others.

* * *

**I guess I should have done this the last one but the word count (without A/N) is 1,000 exactly. I know I'm pushing it but I can't help it sorry.**


	3. Of Battles

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**Round Three here we come! As you should see by the two previous stories this is my entry for the Hogwarts Online forum challenge Quidditch Tryouts. I enjoyed writing this one because it is so different to the ones I usually do. I hope you like it. And the drill is usual leave a comment no matter what! Prompts and Theme are listed below!**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Theme:** Prison Break

**Prompts: **"There are demon's inside _and _outside these walls...", Shadows, dancing lights, Blood Curdling howl.

* * *

Why had he come back? He was sixteen years old. Not even old enough to do magic outside of school, yet here he was battling with Death Eaters. Trying to win a losing battle. Like trying to escape from one of those Muggle prisons. Except, Colin, wouldn't be making this prison break.

He always knew he would come back. Even though those underage had to leave. Colin knew it would be difficult to sneak back but he could do it. As soon as he was sure Dennis was asleep in Hog's Head, he climbed back through the portrait. When he arrived back in the Room of Requirement, it was empty. Good he wouldn't have to deal with adults trying to stop him.

He slipped into the shadows of the castle corridor. He ran down the hall and saw Seamus and Dean battling three Death Eaters. Seamus had two breathing down his neck and Dean was trying to get the other but he kept dodging.

"Stupify!" The tall man crumbled. The Death Eaters were distracted so Dean and Seamus had a chance to stun both of them.

"Brilliant save, Colin." Seamus high fived him.

"Yes it was, but aren't you to young to be here?" Dean asked, picking up the Death Eaters' wands.

"I couldn't leave all of you alone. I had to come back." Colin stated taking his stand against the older boys.

Seamus and Dean shared a look. Seamus shrugged. "Fine. It's your choice but be careful there are demon's inside and outside these walls."

They ran outside to in front of the castle. Lavender Brown was battling with a large hairy man by the door. The man had her backed into the corner. His long dirty nails were extending. He let out a Blood Curdling howl and lept on top of her. Lavender screamed.

"Stupify!" Seamus, Dean and Colin all shouted at the time. The man flew up and hit the wall beside him. He crumpled to the ground not moving. Colin rushed over to Lavender with Seamus close behind him. She was passed out but still breathing.

"Go on! I'll take her inside to the nurses." Seamus said picking her up in his arms.

Colin didn't need to be told twice. Dean was battling with a tall gray haired man. He was struggling, so Colin ran his way.

"Stupi-"

"You are not going to get my husband, Mudblood!" Bellatrix Lestrange shouted at Colin. "Crucio!"

Colin crumpled to the ground, screaming. Every nerve in his body was on fire. He saw dancing lights all around him. The curse was lifted and when he opened his eyes, Bellatrix was right in front of him.

"Think you could match me, Dirty Blood?" She let out a laugh. "You are nothing. So I will end you."

She lifted her wand. Colin tried to move but his body was fighting against him. He had no control over anything. He tried to lift his wand but it had fallen from his hand. He was defensless. There was no more escape. He had tried his best to escape this prison but it had failed. He had all faith that Harry could defeat these evil people. It gave him hope for Dennis. Colin smiled at his murderer.

"Bring it."

* * *

**Word Count: 544 (without A/N)**


End file.
